Desde mi cielo
by a-alesskun
Summary: Fue un seis de diciembre cuando May Parker fue hasta las oficinas de policía de Queens para reportar que su sobrino había desaparecido, y no fue hasta unos días después que el mundo dio por muerto al niño desaparecido: Peter Parker. Ahora, tras su muerte, Peter tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de su partida. [Basado en la película "Desde mi cielo"], [IronDad], [AU].
1. Chapter 1

Había veces donde solía ponerme triste por cualquier cosa tonta. Me recuerdo a mí de pequeño: Era un niño demasiado feliz a pesar de la muerte de mis padres a los cuatro años. Me preocupaba por todos y por todos. El tío Ben y la tía May me querían de la misma forma en la cual yo los quería.

Había veces donde solía ponerme triste por cualquier cosa tonta; recuerdo que sobre la mesa de centro de la casa donde vivíamos Ben, May y yo, había una esfera que habíamos comprado en alguna ida a _Central Park_. Aquella esfera tenía dentro un pingüino solitario, sin nadie más en ese pequeño mundo más que la nieve que estaba sobre sus patas.  
Solía verlo, y entonces, comenzaba a llorar. No quería que estuviera solo ahí adentro, porque me identificaba tanto con ese animalito que sentía su soledad como propia, y seguí así por un par de semanas hasta que Ben se dio cuenta. Él me tomó, me cargó con un brazo y con su mano libre tomó de la esfera, moviéndola para que la nieve comenzara a caer sobre el pingüino. « _No te preocupes, Pete', tiene una vida agradable. Está atrapado en un mundo que es perfecto para él_ », fueron las palabras de mi tío, aún las recuerdo con claridad porque fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta que yo también era feliz en mi propio mundo, uno pequeño pero perfecto para mí.

Cuando tenía ocho años tuve mi primer amigo. Su nombre era _Steven Wescott_ pero le gustaba que le dijeran _Skip_. Era mayor que yo, tenía quince años y vivía con su madre en Brooklyn. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, hablamos un poco hasta que nos convertimos en _mejores amigos_.  
Un día fui a su casa, y me enseñó cosas que yo ya _sabía_ que eran. A la edad de ocho años fui abusado sexualmente por Skip Wescott, y no fue hasta dos meses después de lo sucedido que mis tíos se enteraron para proceder a poner una denuncia anónima contra él. Steven Wescott fue procesado con un castigo de diez años sin libertad, pues no fui el único al que había abusado antes.

Tenía nueve años cuando conocí a Ned Leeds, quien se convirtió en mi nuevo e inseparable mejor amigo. Él fue de las únicas personas que no me abandonaron cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con Skip, y hasta el día que morí, siguió a mi lado. Ned Leeds fue mi leal y fiel mejor amigo.

A los once, asistí a la _Expo Stark_ junto Ben y May. Conseguí una máscara y un guante de juguete antes de que todo el desastre comenzara, todo gracias a la codicia y ambición de Justin Hammer en busca de superar al señor Stark. Recuerdo que entre la multitud que corría desesperada había perdido a mis tíos de vista, y me encontraba solo ahí. Recuerdo que uno de esos _robots_ había caído tras mío. No me moví. Sentía miedo, pero también sentía adrenalina, porque pensé que tal vez podría ser el héroe de todas esas personas que estaban en peligro, y así, comenzaría a ser más valiente de lo que yo quisiera.

Jamás pensé que en cuanto levantará mi brazo, llegaría _Iron Man_ y le dispararía, para voltearme a ver y decir un « _Bien hecho_ » antes de volver a salir volando, dejando ahí completamente anonadado y emocionado por sus palabras.  
Ese día recibí uno de los regaños más largos de toda mi vida, pero lo recuerdo muy vagamente, porque mi mente y mis emociones aún estaban enfocadas a lo sucedido con _Tony Stark_.

A la edad de catorce años… sucedieron varías cosas: una araña radioactiva me mordió y conseguí unos súper poderes geniales; mi tío murió por mi culpa; la tía May y yo debimos mudarnos a un departamento; me convertí en el amigable vecino hombre araña; el señor Stark me reclutó para una pelea contra el Capitán América; peleé contra el padre de la chica que me gustaba; el señor Stark me ofreció un lugar en los vengadores…

A la edad de catorce años sucedieron demasiadas cosas buenas, cosas que jamás pensé que sucederían pero que de alguna manera el destino logró hacer. Tal vez fue que mis catorce tuvieron tantas cosas buenas que por ello el destino decidió terminar con mi vida un poco después de que cumpliera quince años.

Es aquí donde entró yo:

Mi nombre es _**Peter**_ , como el niño del cuento.

¿Apellido? _**Parker**_.

Tenía quince años cuando fui asesinado el seis de diciembre del año 2016.

Si lo pienso bien, podría haberme divertido un poco más siendo el Hombre Araña o jugando Legos junto a Ned, pero jamás imaginé morir tan joven (o tal vez sí, porque el tío Ben solía decirlo: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero al menos nunca imaginé morir de la forma en la cual lo hice). Y, digo, ¿a quién sí? Pero… eso ya no importa. Ya no hay nada más que hacer porque todo lo que quería se fue, se desvaneció, se destrozó.

Ahora sólo quedan recuerdos. Es todo lo que quedó. Hay algunos que se olvidan, es cierto, pero los míos jamás serán olvidados y de eso estoy seguro.

Extrañaré a la tía May, es cierto.

Extrañaré a Ned, es cierto.

Extrañaré a Michelle, eso también es cierto.

Extrañaré al señor Delmar y sus sándwiches.

Extrañaré a Happy, a la señorita Potts y a Karen, también es cierto.

Y, sin duda alguna, extrañaré muchísimo al señor Stark. Eso también es cierto.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, al menos no para revertir mi muerte, _mi asesinato._ Lo único que puedo hacer es ver que es lo que hacen los otros después de que me he ido. Lo único que puedo hacer es desearles lo siguiente a todos ustedes:

 _—_ _Les deseo una larga vida…_

* * *

 **Aclaremos puntos:**

 **1\. Me basé más que nada en el MCU. ¿Por qué? Porque jamás he leído un comic de Marvel por desgracia, además de que muchos universos hacen que me confunda. Sin embargo, aquí se ignorará por el momento lo sucedido en Infinity War.**

 **2\. Este es el Peter Parker de Tom Holland.**

 **3\. Esta historia estará basada en la película "Desde mi cielo", o mejor entendido en inglés como "The Lovely Bones". Ojo, no es una adaptación por completo, habrá cosas en las que tendrán similitudes y otras en las que no (adelantando un poco, no habrán parejas).**

 **4\. Mucho drama, tristeza, mucho IronDad, muchas lágrimas. Vamos, que hasta a mí me duele escribirlo.**

 **5\. ¡Deben disfrutarlo! Este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente desde que vi la película, por lo que me emociona publicarlo. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, comentarios y correcciones si es que conocen un poquito más sobre el universo de Marvel que yo. Se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Eso sería todo. Espero poder publicar el primer capítulo de la trama pronto.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Había una cosa dentro de la familia Parker que solía acabar lentamente con cada uno de ellos. Una maldición, o simplemente una mala -muy mala- suerte.

Tal vez esta racha comenzó cuando Richard y Mary Parker se despidieron de su único hijo en la puerta de la casa del hermano mayor de Richard: Benjamin Parker. ¿Era posible que alguien supiera que ellos jamás regresarían del supuesto viaje de negocios cual se embarcaron? El avión se perdió a tan sólo treinta minutos de que despegó; los cuerpos jamás fueron encontrados y la familia Parker se redujo a tan sólo tres personas en todo el mundo.

Tuvieron que pasar años, alrededor de diez años, cuando la segunda pérdida ocurrió. Benjamin Parker recibió un disparo sobre el hombro izquierdo mientras intentaba proteger a Peter, su sobrino, de una bala perdida en medio de un asalto nocturno en las calles de Queens. Así, la vida dictó que quienes llevarían lejos el apellido serian únicamente dos: May y Peter, los últimos con el apellido Parker… Eso fue lo que pensó May antes de que todo se fuera al carajo y la vida dictara, entonces, que ella sería la única Parker viva.

La última vez que vio a su sobrino vivo fue aquella fría mañana de diciembre. Ella estaba apresurada para irse al turno en el hospital y Peter estaba apurado para poder tomar el metro que lo llevaría a Midtown. Ambos se lograron despedir con un «¡Te amo!» antes de separar caminos, sin saber que seria la ultima vez que cruzaba palabra con él.

Al final, el resto de su día transcurrió con su rutina normal hasta que su turno había terminado, logrando llegar al lugar donde vivía nuevamente, curiosa de porque las luces estaban apagadas y todo seguía igual de desordenado que en la mañana.

— ¡Peter! — había gritado, con una pizca de enojo en su tono. Estaba cansada y el hecho de que su sobrino no hubiera limpiado cómo le había ordenado en la mañana le molestaba; Ahora, tal parecía que Peter no quería responder, un bonus para aumentar su molestia.

Sin decir algo más, procedió a dejar su bolso sobre uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala y salió con paso apresurado con dirección a la puerta de la habitación del menor. Tocó dos veces, pensando que probablemente el chico se encontraba ahí con los audífonos a todo el volumen. Nadie respondió. — ¡Peter Benjamin Parker, abre ahora mismo!

Nadie respondió. May se enfadó más, tocando más fuerte la puerta. — Chico, estoy enojada en este momento. Si no abres, te juro que te quitaré todos tus aparatos que tienes…

Se quedó en silencio al notar cómo es que el manojo de la puerta no tenía seguro, cosa rara. La puerta sonó un poco ante la faltante de aceite, pero se abrió. May inspeccionó cada rincón de la habitación a oscuras: las sabanas de la cama seguían desordenadas, donde se podían notar notas de fórmulas químicas y demás apuntes para el español*, al igual que varios bolígrafos y lapiceros dispersos encima. Nada fuera de lo normal…

O tal vez sí. No sabe porqué, o cómo, pero hubo un sentimiento de vacío llegando de pronto a ella; Vacío combinado con un enorme dolor y pérdida tan familiar que había sentido en los últimos meses sin su marido. Eso le asustó.

Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y apenas logró procesar lo que estaba haciendo, todo llegando de golpe cuando apenas pudo marcar al número de teléfono de su sobrino y este sonó tres veces, para luego mandarle directamente a buzón. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces… Hasta que finalmente se cansó y decidió marcar a alguien más.

Buscó entre sus limitados contactos aquel de incial «N» y cuando dio con este, marcó. Fue atendida de manera inmediata.

— ¡Hola, May! ── la alegre voz de Ned Leeds sonó, y una pequeña sonrisa de May se registró sobre su rostro a pesar de la preocupación y los malos sentimientos que aún cargaba.

— Hola Ned, lamento mucho estarte molestando a estas horas…

— ¡Ohh, para nada! De hecho, estaba terminando de hacer unos proyectos para Declatón. Ya sabes, desde que Michelle es la encargada del club no nos da ningún respiro… ¡Ah, perdón! Sí. Sí. ¿Ocurre algo, May?

— Ned, cariño, para. Toma aire. ── May rió. No habló por segundos hasta que finalmente se armó de valor. ── ¿Peter está contigo?

── … ¿No? Quiero decir, hoy fue a la escuela e incluso vino a casa para hablar sobre las vacaciones, pero tiene mucho que se fue. ── hubo una pausa en línea, hasta que la respiración de Ned se volvió a escuchar. ── Desde las cinco, May.

Eso fue suficiente para que el vacío se expandiera aún más. La Parker sintió que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

— ¿No te dijo donde iba? ¿No mencionó algo? — siguió preguntando, esperanzada a que hubiera una pista para saber donde estaría Peter; Pero de los labios de Leeds sólo salió un simple "No" que aumentó su preocupación. Decidió arriesgarse a preguntar algo más. — ¿Crees que… esté patrullando? ¿Cómo «Hombre araña»?

— Es posible. A Peter le gusta patrullar cuando tiene tiempo libre… Aunque siempre suele mandar un mensaje o algo. — a Ned le tomó un tiempo, pero siguió hablando, ahora con un tono lleno de preocupación. — Espera, ¿no ha llegado? ¿no te ha enviado mensaje u algo?

May tragó. «Esto no puede estar pasando...» fue su pensamiento ante la enorme desesperación que comenzó a sentir. — Le envíe mensajes sobre que llegaría tarde hoy y también intenté llamar a su número… No me respondió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y nuevamente, May habló, sollozando. — Peter está desaparecido, Ned. Desapareció.

ㅤ

[…]

Ned conoció a Peter cuando tenía nueve años: se había empezado a mudar al barrio de Queens y las cosas eran totalmente diferentes a su vieja ciudad. Vamos, que tan sólo con su aspecto físico muchos niños y niñas no querían acercarse a él.

Siendo un niño tímido, se resignó a pasar los primeros días sólo en el salón, acompañado de algunos cómics o revistas que traían artículos de Star Wars. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que, poco a poco, notara a otro niño que parecía ser menor que él. Bajito y de enormes gafas redondas, algo llamó su atención aparte de su incómodo silencio.

Ambos siempre estaban solos en el salón de clases, Ned en una esquina paralela a la que el otro niño estaba. Lo veía comer pequeños pedazos de fruta que traía con él, siempre con la mirada baja y leyendo artículos de Bruce Banner.

Un día decidió hablarle a su madre sobre este niño, pidiéndole consejos sobre cómo podría acercarse a él, ya que parecía agradable y probablemente tendrían cosas en común. Abigail, la madre de Ned, sólo sonrió con una frase que ayudó mucho a su hijo: «Sólo se tú».

Al día siguiente, supo que ese niño se llamaba Peter Parker y que tenían los mismos gustos. Se volvieron amigos, y con el paso de los años, fueron los mejores amigos. Ambos se contaban muchas cosas, compartían legos, opinaban sobre los posibles grandes experimentos y la fanática que ambos tenían sobre los Vengadores y, sobre todo, por Iron Man. Fueron juntos a Midtown, entraron al Declatón, descubrió que Peter era el famoso Hombre Araña y…

Y luego May estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre, porque Peter había estado desaparecido por al menos doce horas y nadie sabia donde estaba. Intentaron de todo para saber dónde estaba: Publicaron en redes sociales sobre su desaparición, llamaron a su teléfono unas veces más (donde en todas mandaba directamente a buzón)... Incluso intentó localizar el traje del Hombre Araña, pero nada. Era como si Peter se hubiera esfumado.

Aún así, su madre lo obligó a asistir a Midtown, porque era miércoles y las vacaciones no serían hasta el viernes. Así que ahí estaba, en los pasillos de la secundaria, sólo y sin la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Iba a admitirlo: estaba muerto de la preocupación, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a clases, lo que provocó que algún que otro maestro lo regañara mientras que Flash se burlaba de él, cosa que poco le importó hasta cierto punto.

Era hora del receso, y su madre ya le había enviado un mensaje sobre que May ya había reportado la desaparición de Peter a la policía. Que iban a seguir intentando localizarlo.

— Oye nerd, ¿donde esta el otro nerd?

Ned apartó su vista del mensaje de su móvil, encontrándose con Michelle Jones frente a él. Tenía su mismo semblante serio, pero con una pequeña pizca de algo sobre sus ojos.

Su única respuesta fue cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada.

— Genial. ¿Está enfermo o algo?

— Yo… No lo sé.

Michelle alzó una ceja. — ¿No te dijo nada? Pensé que se contaban todo. ── La chica ya había tomado asiento a su lado, llevando una de las manzanas a su boca. — Aunque era obvio, el muy idiota andaba nada más que con una camisa cuando empezó a nevar.

Algo en la consciencia de Ned se activó cuando Michelle soltó esa última frase, lo que provocó a que volteara a mirarla con sorpresa y confusión. Jones rodó los ojos. — ¿Qué? Sólo me gusta observar a la gente. No soy una acosadora.

— N-no es eso. — Leeds aclaró con rapidez, moviendo ambas manos. — Es sólo… MJ, ¿recuerdas que era hora cuando lo viste? ¿o donde fue?

La morena se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, lo que desesperó un poco a Ned. El ruido de la cafetería sólo le provocaba que quisiera callarlos a todos, porque estaba en un punto donde la desesperación comenzaba a cobrar vida de poco en poco y la única esperanza que tenía era que Michelle recordará dónde vio por última vez a Peter.

— Debieron ser un poco antes de las siete de la tarde del día de ayer, porque el muy idiota estaba saliendo de una joyería cuando empezó a nevar. Llevaba un regalo, supongo que era para su tía o para dárselo en navidad. — una vez que terminó de hablar, notó esa expresión rara en Ned. — ¿Por qué la pregunta, Nerd?

Si Ned hacía bien sus cálculos, entonces Peter debió haber ido a patrullar sólo dos horas. Debió ir a por ese regalo (del cual él le había contado esa misma tarde) luego de ello, para así volver rápidamente a casa y esperar a May para la cena. Esos eran sus cálculos, entonces, ¿por qué la última parte era la que estaba incorrecta?

— MJ, sé que esto no debería incumbirte ni nada pero necesito que vayas a mi casa después de clases. — Michelle alzó, nuevamente, una ceja. — ¡N-no es nada malo! es sólo que…

— ¿Qué cosa, Leeds? ¿Necesitas ayuda para algo del declatón?

— … P-peter está desaparecido.

El incómodo silencio volvió a caer.

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que no escuché bien. — MJ habló. Ned tragó.

— Peter no está. No llegó a casa anoche. N-nadie sabe dónde está y… — tragó saliva. — Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya ocurrido.

Nunca había visto a Michelle tan pálida como en ese momento. Escuchó un susurro salir de ella: «Mierda». — No estas mintiendo para que Peter evada otro castigo por no asistir a las prácticas, ¿cierto?

Ned prácticamente se rió, pero de desesperación. — ¿Crees que jugaría con algo como esto?

— No. Sólo quería confirmar. — Michelle dejó la manzana a medio morder. Se levantó, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cafetería. Se detuvo a medio caminar, volteando a ver con algo que Ned jamás pensó ver en la chica: preocupación. — ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o me acompañaras a buscar a su tía y la policía para decirles lo que sé?

— P-pero tenemos cla-

— Maldita sea, Nerd. Las clases son menos importantes que Parker en este momento.

Ned nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo con Michelle como en esos momentos.

[…]

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se resbalaba sobre la nada. Miles de luces lo acompañaban. Cada una de ellas tenía una voz… Algunas jóvenes y otras no. Todas estaban llegando a un lugar más allá, pero ninguna luz se parecía a él. Él tenía miedo, se sentía sólo. La vida se le escapaba de las manos y no había nada para poder detenerlo.

Entonces se aferró. Tomó algo que lo aferró y no dejó que se siguiera resbalando. Las luces lo evadieron, siguiendo su curso hasta lo más alto de la oscuridad; las voces comenzaron a ser menos, hasta que entonces no quedó ninguna hablando porque todas ya habían desaparecido. La mano de Peter comenzó a doler por la fuerza por la cual se aferraba, pues el bucle seguía y parecía que quería absorberlo a la fuerza para que siguiera su camino natural.

Pero se rehusó. Porque, sí, la vida se le estaba acabando pero él se negaba a irse; Pero esto era algo que Peter no sabía, pues su mente aún era infantil y prefería no saberlo todavía.

La corriente era fuerte, pero el capricho de Peter -o deseo- era aún más fuerte. Todo pasó, la corriente se rindió, las luces se fueron y no quedó ningún ruido. Peter se siguió aferrando, sin abrir los ojos. Entonces dos hermosas luces explotaron a su alrededor, y la interminable oscuridad se esclareció sobre un solitario bosque de altos pinos, con una suave brisa y un refrescante aroma.

De pronto cayó sobre la tierra, y el pasto comenzó a picarle sobre el cuello. Soltó un gemido de dolor, comenzando a abrir sus ojos con lentitud mientras se acostumbraba a la repentina claridad.

— Ah-... ¿D… Donde estoy…?

Se sentó con mucho cuidado. Su espalda dolía a horrores al igual que todo su cuerpo, como si hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en cada parte de él.

Miró a todas partes, en busca de dar con algo que le recordara como había llegado ahí; Lo último que recordaba era que había ido en busca del regalo de navidad para May, había saludado a MJ antes de que su sentido araña se disparará y…

— Agh… — gimió. No podía recordarlo. Intentarlo hacía que su cabeza doliera con mucha intensidad. De repente se sintió vacío, como si algo faltara. No entendía qué pasaba.

— ¿Hola? — habló a la nada. La brisa siguió siendo fresca. — ¿Hay alguien? ¿May? ¿Ned? —

Pero nadie contestó.

— ¿Alguien…? —

Nadie contestaba, pues estaba sólo dentro de un lugar que desconocía.

Optó por levantarse, sacudiendo sus ropas mientras analizaba lo que le rodeaba. Dio vueltas sobre su eje, en busca de algo que lo llevará de vuelta a casa.

Se detuvo cuando notó algo, oculto entre las ramas de los pinos. Sus pies, junto a su instinto curioso, lo obligaron a acercarse con lentitud mientras observaba aquello que se escondía, lo cual, poco a poco, comenzó a tomar la forma de un pequeño kiosko. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿porque había uno en medio de la nada? No espero mucho para empezar a quitar las ramas, una por una, dejando así solamente la vista del kiosko que no parecía ser ni viejo, ni nuevo. De hecho, si tenía que ser sincero, le recordaba un poco al que estaba en Central Park.

Volvió a voltear a todos lados, pero nadie se había acercado o aparecido, lo que disminuyó un poco su ansiedad de estar invadiendo propiedad privada. Una mueca de inseguridad cruzó por su rostro, antes de poder colocar un pie sobre el primer escalón.

Luego otro.

Y otro.

Cuando estuvo encima del suelo del Kiosko, parecía que no tenía nada de especial. El techo parecía lleno de telarañas y la pintura ya empezaba a desaparecer. Parecía ser un lugar normal de no ser porque realmente no lo era.

"Bien chico. ¿Cómo va la prueba del nuevo lanza papas?"

"Ugh, viejo, deja de llamar así a mi nuevo juguete".

Peter se quedó quieto. Conocía una de esas voces.

"Oh, ¡vamos! Es sólo una bromilla. ¿Acaso no puedo bromear así con mi interno?"

"No. Dejame sólo."

" Nuh-uh, Harley. Sabes que estarás aquí el resto de las vacaciones, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi asombrosa presencia por un bueeeen rato".

Una risa resonó sobre el techo del Kiosko. Una brisa suave golpeó el rostro de Peter, y este, por inercia, volteó hacia el lado donde el viento corría.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa al notar que ya no estaba sobre ese bosque, si no que, ahora, estaba dentro de un lugar desconocido pero familiar. Había manchas de aceite, restos de… Algo, herramientas, mucha iluminación y dos personas hablando animadamente en el centro.

Una de ellas era Anthony Stark, conocido como Tony Stark por algunos y como Iron Man por otros; el avenger favorito de Peter desde hace mucho tiempo y una de las personas cual admira demasiado.

La otra era Harley Keener, un chico de Tennessee que, según había leído por ahí, se convirtió en uno de los elegidos para trabajar en Industrias Stark gracias a la Fundación de Septiembre, algo que ayudó a encubrir su identidad como Hombre Araña hace un par de meses atrás.

— ¿Se… Señor Stark?

Peter habló, con nervios, sin saber como explicar que había llegado a ese lugar. Sin embargo, tal parecía que ninguno de ellos dos le había escuchado.

Desde que había negado la oferta de ser parte del equipo Vengadores, se limitó a seguir en contacto con Stark más que para pequeñas misiones o inconvenientes (como lo fue el Lagarto en alguna ocasión o incluso el Dr. Octavious con sus malditos tentáculos) donde necesitaría apoyo. Pero, eso fue sólo con su alter ego, incluso para las visitas de las actualizaciones del traje. Peter Parker jamás fue un interno real de las industrias o algo parecido.

(Aún por más que lo hubiera deseado, no fue real.)

(Y le dolía).

"Oye, chico, ¿opciones para cenar? Pepper esta fuera esta semana, y mi sentido culinario es pésimo".

"Pizza esta bien".

"Pizza será entonces, ¿escuchaste, VIERNES?"

Peter fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta afirmativa por parte de la IA, observando cómo es que Tony le daba un gesto de cariño a Keener cuando revolvió sus cabellos. "Descansa un poco" fue lo que dijo él, mientras se encaminaba al otro lado del taller privado.

No entendía qué pasaba. Se estaba comenzando a asustar, y mucho. — ¿Señor Stark? — volvió a hablar, un poco más fuerte que antes. Nadie volteó a verle, eso lo desesperó aún más. — ¿Señor? ¿Señor Stark? ¿Me escucha? ¿Señor…?

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la figura de Tony. Siguió hablando. — Señor Stark, ¿por favor? ¿porqué me ignora?

Pero nada.

— ¡¿Señor Stark?! ¡Señor Stark! ¡P-por favor, ayudeme! ¡No sé lo que esta ocurriendo! ¡Señor, por favor, no sé lo que está ocurriendo! — A este punto, ya quería llorar. Ni sus gritos eran lo suficiente fuertes para captar su atención. — ¡Por favor, Señor Stark! ¡Ayudeme! ¡Necesito su ayuda! — esta vez sollozó, antes de comenzar a llorar. — No… No me siento muy bien...

Su desesperación fue tanta que, en un falso intento de tomar su atención, intentó tomarlo del brazo para hacer que volteara. Fue un error tremendo, pues antes de que volteara, Peter fue arrastrado de nuevo a la explosiva claridad del bosque, y el taller privado junto a Tony y Harley había desaparecido, dejando sólo sobre el suelo de madera del kiosko a un Peter asustado y confundido.

— N-no me siento…. No quiero… ¿Q-qué ocurre…? — sollozó una vez más, con tanto miedo que por un segundo en su vida, su inteligencia no fue suficiente como para saber si había una salida para eso o no.

Se abrazó a si mismo. ¿Porqué estaba ahí? ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Porqué cuando había intentado tomar al Señor Stark, estaba de vuelta en ese bosque?

¿Qué debería hacer?

— No deberías hacer eso.

Saltó de repente. Fue una voz joven, pero no infantil. Si no juvenil, adulta, un poco gruesa pero conservaba su suavidad, como si no quisiera asustarlo.

Peter alzó la mirada, y fue desconcertante encontrarse con alguien que no había visto ni antes ni nunca: un chico de ropas elegantemente juvenil, porte recto, con su cabello azacabache bien peinado y dos ojos azules que combinaban con su sonrisa.

Peter parpadeó.

— Oye, sí. Te estoy hablando a ti. — El chico desconocido comenzó a rodear el kiosko, mientras que Peter, por instinto, se levantó con alerta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

— Oye, él te sintió. Se supone que estas aquí para avanzar, no para quedarte. — Peter estaba confundido. No entendía de que hablaba el chico.

— ¿Avanzar en qué? E-espera, ¿sabes donde estamos? ¿quién eres...? —

— Pues si, niño. He estado aquí por muuucho tiempo. — El desconocido rió, haciéndole una señal a Peter para que lo siguiera. — Ven, quiero mostrarte el lugar.

A pesar de que tenían menos de cinco minutos en haberse conocido, Peter aceptó su propuesta.

— ¿quién eres tú, entonces? — el misterioso chico preguntó, aun con amabilidad y una sonrisa en rostro.

— P-peter Parker.

— Un gusto entonces, Peter. Mi nombre es Harry.

[…]

Harry es un personaje importante aquí.

Cosas a aclarar:

He leído muchos fanfics donde, después de lo del Buitre, Peter tomó un puesto importante como Interno oficial y personal de Tony. Pues aquí no. Ambos se ignoraban y eso dolerá aún más a la larga de este Fanfic.

Harley Keener también es muy utilizado en muchos Fanfics, así que dije: ¿porqué no? Y aquí nos ven. Él también tendrá un puesto importante a lo largo del fic.

No habrá romance Spideychelle o como sea que se llame. Me gusta ver a Ned, Peter y Michelle como buenos amigos, sólo habrá eso.

Peter no recuerda quien lo asesinó porque tampoco ha caído en cuenta de que esta muerto. Tal vez en el siguiente capítulo el recordará muchas cosas y se negara a otras.

Así que, tomaré el diseño del Harry Osborn de la serie de Spiderman del 2017. Me gustó mucho aunque su desarrollo como eso no. En fin. Luego corregire errores. 7-7

¿Algún comentario para mejorar? Bienvenido sea.


End file.
